Warp Hole of Terrifying DOOM!
by Raman Noodle
Summary: This is my first fanfic on dis sight so be nice and R&R! Its basically Invader Zim with a bunch of movie crossovers. my friends thought it was hillarious so give it a try!


Fan fiction: Warp-hole of terrifying DOOM! A Friday the 13th story (Invader ZIM/Montypython and the holy grail/corpse bride/jaws/real life/lord of the rings)

By: Me! (No criticism please, just read and be amazed!)

It is a rainy Thursday the 12th. Miss Bitters is assigning homework to the children.

Bitters: All right class, to celebrate bad luck, you are all being assigned short stories on Friday the 13th. They will be read aloud in class tomorrow. If they are not ready to be presented in class tomorrow, you better have made a good excuse.

Random child: AHHH FRIDAY THE 13TH!

All the kids start freaking out and talk about wearing good luck charms to school

ZIM: cowers behind his desk so this Friday the 13th thing, is it poisonous?

TAK: laughs to appear normal, but she looks just as worried as ZIM

Dib: better look out ZIM. Tomorrow is Friday the 13th, and if you don't wear a good luck charm, something terrible will happen to you!waves arms and jumps on desk

ZIM: eyes widen

Bitters: settle down class! its time to pick your partners! Now who will go first? DIB! PICK!

Dib: I choose... I choose... screw it everyone hates me! Gaz! I choose to work with my sister!

Bitters: very well! Now next will be...ZIM! CHOOSE YOUR PARTNER!

ZIM: looks around the room, allot of the kids are making cross signs with their fingers

Bitters: well?

ZIM: jumps on desk TAK! I CHOOSE YOU! JOIN ME AND WE SHALL HAVE THE MOST NORMAL SCHOOL PROJECT EVER!

TAK: relieved that Dib didn't pick her sure ZIM.

ZIM: VICTORY!

Dib: typical! The two aliens are paired up again!

Random child: Oh so TAK's an alien now too!

Dib: IVE BEEN TELLING YOU THAT SINCE 6th GRADE WHEN TAK FIRST CAME HERE! DONT YOU PEOPLE EVER LISTEN TO ME?

Majority of the class: nope. Nut uhh. Not really, what was that shrieking noise? Oh that was the crazy kid over there again, some kid is sleeping can I go home now?

ZIM: STUPID INFERIOR LIFEFORM! YOU ARE INSANE!

Everyone in the class: nods their heads

Bitters: Dib! You're acting crazy again! turns on intercom to office GIVE THE CHILD HIS METICATION!

Men in white coats come in and strap Dib to his desk. Terrifying sounds can be heard as the men give Dib his medication. Many of the children hide behind their desks and squeal

Bitters: the rest of you just CHOOSE!

Kids get together and pair up with each other. Everyone finds a partner just as the bell rings.

Bitters: GO HOME NOW!

(a little while later:) TAK and ZIM are walking down the street on the way to ZIM's house. It seems they have settled their differences, and decided to rule the world together. (Only if TAK gets to be an evil dictator and slap Dib) There are now underground links from ZIM's house to TAK's hot dog stand, and there are iron defenses surrounding both.

ZIM: so...this Friday the 13th thing...do you know what it is Tak?

TAK: no...Not really...I guess it's just another one of these crazy earth holidays.

ZIM: yeah...probably

ZIM and Tak arrive at ZIM's house and ZIM pulls out a watch like intercom device.

ZIM: GIR!GIR! GET OUT HERE!

GIR: over intercom YES MY LORD!

GIR: pokes his head out the window(awwwwww GIR is so cute!) Yeeeeeeeeesssssssss?

ZIM: GIR! OPEN THE DOOR! TAK AND I HAVE RESEARCH TO DO!

GIR: OOOKKKKIEEEE DOOOOKIEEEEEE! opens door

Zim and Tak walk in and strole past GIR. GIR follows right behind them into ZIM's lab.

GIR: So...WHERE'S MY BUDDY!

Tak presses a button on her wrist watch and MIMI speeds into the lab.

GIR: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIM GONNA EAT A RAT! runs out the door with MIMI. Both are in their disguises.

ZIM: now...let us begin this project thing! turns on his computer COMPUTOR! GIVE ME INFORMATION ON FRIDAY THE 13TH!

Computer: right away Zim. Processing...PROCESSING! Information found.

ZIM: Well...GET ON WITH IT!

Computer: ok...jeeeezee. clears throat Friday the 13th, considered to be the unluckiest day of the year. Many odd things tend to happen. There have even been movies made after it. Scanners show that a series of warp holes will be opening up at exactly 5:00pm on the given date.

TAK and ZIM both look confused and concerned.

ZIM: warp holes? a series?

A light begins to blink in the lab.

Computer: In coming transmission from down the street.

ZIM: growls I bet it's the Dib-monkey again.

Dib: face shows up on screen ZIM! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU AND TAK ARE UP TOO, PAIRING UP LIKE THIS, BUT I'LL STOP YOU! I WILL EXPOSE YOU!

ZIM: what are you talking about?

Dib: DON'T PLAY DUMB!

ZIM: No seriously. We're simply taking part in this school project thing.

Dib: Whuh?

TAK: you know the homework assignment? We're researching Friday the 13th.

Dib: Yeah? Well we'll just see... We'll just see. transmission is cut

ZIM: well...computer...about that warp hole thing? What exactly can this series be capable of?

Computer: Scanners show that warp hole will be bringing in something...HORRIBLE! brings up a radar screen

ZIM: What is that?

TAK: it looks like a hideously altered version of a human.

ZIM: mmm hmmm. WE MUST USE THIS FOR THE PROJECT! COMPUTOR! Print our findings.

(The next day)

Dib: and so...anyone can see why "Friday the 13th" has brought fear into our lives.

Bitters: Good Dib, it was awful, take your seat.

Dib sits down and Zim and Tak are aware that it is now their turn to present their Friday the 13th projects.

Bitters: ZIM! TAK! PRESENT YOUR ASSIGNMENTS NOW!

ZIM and Tak nervously walk up to the front of the classroom.

ZIM: begins to read while Tak holds pictures Friday the 13th is believed to be the unluckiest day of the year to humans... WHICH I AM ONE OF! TAK and I have found that by aligning of the planets today at precisely 5:00pm Tak flips to a poorly drawn picture of planets aligning A series of warp holes will open up and bring something terrible into your pitiful world. Tak flips to a picture the computer has printed of what the warp hole will bring

Gaz: Isn't that Martha Stewart in a Darth Vader costume?

ZIM: looks at photo uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh...YES YES IT IS! motions to Tak what is Martha Stewart?

Tak shrugs her shoulders and flips to the next picture.

ZIM: In conclusion...You are all doomed.

The picture shows major destruction and screaming people running and flailing about.

Bitters: That was possibly the worst paper I've ever heard, but its creative, and the school board commands me to give out A's for creativity. You both get A's.

Dib looks dumbfounded as Tak and Zim proudly walk back to their desks. Zim sticks his tongue out at dib as a finishing touch.

(Later, sometime after school has let out, ZIM and Tak are loitering in the parking lot)

ZIM: Did you see the Dib-monkey's face when we succeeded! Begins to laugh uncontrollably

TAK: Yeah... he looked pretty stupid just standing there with his mouth open like that. It just made his head look bigger.

ZIM: HAHAHAhAHAHA!

Dib: approaches the two followed by his sister Gaz HEY! STOPPIT! MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

TAK: OH YEAH IT IS!

Dib: crosses arms whatever. So... That warp hole thing... is it for real or did you make it up?

TAK: Wouldn't you like to know.

ZIM: Oh believe us Dib-monkey... it's real... Every bit of it.

Dib: But if that happens...you'll be affected too!

ZIM: No we won't stupid inferior life-form! We'll be far underground watching the whole thing destroy your pitiful planet!

Gaz: What are you guys talking about?

ZIM: The terribly altered human form that is coming to destroy you all.

Gaz: You mean Martha Stewart?

ZIM: YES! THE MARTHA STEWART-THING WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! And the warp hole is opening in 15minutes. See ya Dib! begins to walk away followed by TAK

Dib: OH NO YOU DON'T! tackles ZIM

ZIM: AHHHHHHH! GET OFF ME! YOU HORRIBLE WORM-BABY! THE WARP HOLE WILL BE OPENING SOON!

Gaz: Why do you think he's holding you down? He's making it so you have to suffer too.

ZIM: NOOOOO! TIME IS RUNNING OUT! struggles to activate intercom devise on wrist GIR! COME GET ME NOW! AAAAGGHHH! THERE ISN'T MUCH TIME!

GIR: talking over intercom devise OKIE DOKIE!

TAK and Gaz turn their attention from Dib and ZIM's fight to what is approaching from down the street. It's GIR flying in as fast as his jets will carry him.

GIR: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMM HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE! rams into Dib

Dib is sent flying into the school wall, but somehow manages to stay conscious.

ZIM: looks at watch OH NO! OH NO! THERE'S ONLY 2 MINUTES LEFT! HURRY! WE HAVE TO RUN! Tak, Zim, and Gir begin running down the street in a desperate attempt to make it to the base before the warp hole opens. They are in a home stretch from ZIM's base, when Dib runs ahead of them, and blocks their path. Zim's watch reads 30 seconds NOOOO!

ZIM picks up GIR and hurls him at Dib. GIR knocks Dib in the head and it slows him down, but he still blocks the path. Zim's watch now reads 10 seconds. Tak and Zim dart around Dib and are now about 10 feet away from the base. 5,4,3,2,1, a bright blue and white warp hole opens, spitting out a horribly altered human.

ZIM: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

TAK: WHAT THE F-----!

Dib: NO!

GIR: SHE HAS A LIGHT SABER! HAHAHAHAHAH! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gaz: It's just Martha Stewart in a Darth Vader Costume.

Martha Stewart: hurls a lightsaber at Gir. The light saber destroys one of GIR's arms

GIR: YAY! IT BURNS!

Gaz: Ok, I take back what I just said. RUN!

ZIM: THE WARP HOLE! IT WILL TAKE US SOMEWHERE ELSE! GO TO THE WARP HOLE!

Without any hesitation the kids, aliens, and robot take a running start and dive into the warp hole. The next thing they know they are caught in a spinning vortex and are being thrown about.

ZIM: SOOOOO DIZZZZZZZZYYYY!

TAK: THIS IS REALLY MESSED UP!

Dib: THIS IS YOUR FALT ZIM!

ZIM: MY FAULT?

Gaz: SHUT UP!

GIR: YAY I'M GONNA BE SICK! Latches on to ZIM, and then pukes

ZIM: GIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRR!

GIR: YAY!pukes again

Dib: points ahead LOOK! THERE'S AN OPENING AHEAD!

Everyone is thrown through the opening, and everyone sees a white-out (sorta like fainting)

(okay, at this point, everything is about to get really, really, really messed up! the different dimmensions are scenes from different movies)

Dib: rubs head Where...are...we?

Gir is happy to see that his arm has somehow been replaced.

TAK: owwwwwwww...

Gaz: this is stupid

ZIM: the warp hole has spit us out into a different dimmension. my scanners are picking up more waves. at this rate there's probbably a warp hole that has oppened up in every single dimmension.

GIR: happilly wiggles his fingers I CAN FEEL MY ARM AGAIN!

ZIM: yes yes, that's facinating GIR, but we have to figure out where the next warp hole has opened up. Wait a minute...GIR! Wasn't your arm just cut off a minute ago?

GIR: Yeah. But when we were in the spinny thing it grew back!

Dib: That's weird... all those bruises from the fight in the parking lot are gone!

TAK: I bet the waves in the warp holes repair dammaged cells!

Gaz: Yeah probably. Hey...does this place look familiar to anyone?

Gaz points to the surrounding scenery. There's a cave surrounded by large rocks, and near the cave there are piles of bones. A large group of knights are standing near the rocks and are anxiously looking over them towards the cave. (incase you havn't already guessed, this scene is from the movie "Monty Python and the Holy Grail") The kids approach them slowly.

Knight: so where is this horrible beast?

Wizard: points to a white fuzz ball in the bone yard

Knight: but it is a mere rabbit!

Wizard: ahhh but no ordinary rabbit. This rabbit feeds on the flesh of any who dare to come acrossed it. It is a horrible beast, and it has teeth like this!forms fangs with fingers and makes growling noises

The group of knights look unconcerned. but they all jump when ZIM begins to speak to them.

ZIM: Ummmmmmmm, could you help us? we're looking for a warp hole and...

Knight: THE CHILD CARRIES THE PLAGUE!

ZIM: YOU DARE JUDGE ME!

Knight: AHHHHHHH THE PLAGUE!

ZIM: rears back to punch the knight but is intterrupted by Gaz

Gaz: let me handle this. We're looking for a warp hole. have you seen any around here?

Knight: what is a warp hole?

Gaz: it looks like a multi-colored spinny thing and it usually has bolts of electricity surging through it.

Knight: ohhhh. points to the cave behind the rabbit there's one right there.

Sure enough a warp hole excactly matching Gaz's description stands in front of the cave.

Gaz: well, that was easy. begins to walk forward

Wizard: WAIT! THE WORDS I SPEAK OF THE RABBIT ARE TRUE!

Gaz: It looks pretty tame to me. but we should have a decoy in case. come on. lets go.

everyone follows suit behind Gaz, when suddenly the rabbit lashes out at them.

Dib: UHH GAZ WE SHOULD USE OUR DECOY NOW!

Gaz: if you insist. picks up Dib and throws him at the rabbit

Dib: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

While Dib is being torn apart, the kids work their way around the rabbit and jump into the warp hole. They are once again surrounded by swirling badness. Dib appears.

Gaz: Welcome back

Dib: HOW DARE YOU SACRIFICE ME TO A BLOOD-THIRSTY RABBIT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!

Gaz: The warp hole repairs dead cells remember? Zim got sprayed with some of your blood, so the waves repaired the rest of you.

Dib: OH WOW!

ZIM: opens mouth, but has nothing to say

TAK: theres the next opening

white-out

The kids land in an ocean, and are now witnessing a boatfull of teens getting attacked by a humongus shark! (JAWS)

Gaz: HEY! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MOVIE JAWS! THE PLACE WE WERE JUST IN WAS MONTY PYTHON AND THE HOLY GRAIL! I BET ALL THESE DIMMENSIONS ARE FROM MOVIES! WELL... THE REALLY GOOD ONES AT LEAST!

Dib: Isn't Jaws the movie where everyone gets eaten by a huge shark?

Gaz: Yeah. The shark is over there eating that kid who just fell into the water.

GIR: He's gettin eaten by a shark!

ZIM: AHHHHHHHH! MY SKIN IS BURNING! (ZIM's alergic to water, polluted water.)

TAK: OUUUCH! MINE TOO!

The shark finishes off the teen and then turns and begins to circle the kids. Everyone jumps onto a raft that has drifted from shore. The shark rams the raft, but everyone manages to hold on.

ZIM: I SEE THE NEXT WARP HOLE!

Gaz: ME TOO! I HAVE AN IDEA! IF WE CAN GET THE SHARK DISTRACTED...THEN WE CAN ALL SWIM TO THE WARP HOLE!

the warp hole is about 10 feet away, on shore.

Dib: SO HOW DO WE DISTRACT IT?

ZIM: pushes Dib off the raft DISTRACTION MADE!

Dib:F---- YOU ZIM!AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone jumps off the raft and makes it to shore. They all jump into the warp hole. Dib reappears almost instantly.

Dib: WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND USING ME AS A SACRIFICE?

TAK: We don't like you.

Dib: grrrrr

GIR: is now sleeping

How GIR can sleep through a spinning vortex I have no idea, but its my story, so yeah, anyway the kids are kicked out into the next dimmension.

Dib: okay Gaz, your the movie master, where are we now?

Gaz: We're not in a movie, we're at the mall.

Dib: The mall?

Gaz: Yeah genious, the mall. We're in Hot Topic.

GIR: Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!

The kids walk around the store a bit and Gir comes running up to them with a handful of merchandise.

GIR: LOOK! ITS ME! I LOOK SO CUTE!holds GIR dolls up to ZIM AND LOOK MASTER! THERE'S A PICTURE OF YOU ON THIS T-SHIRT! holds up a T-shirt with an angry picture of ZIM on it. The t reads: DESTROY EVERYTHING!

ZIM: huh? The humans appreciate my lust for destruction?

A person walks up to the register.

person: HOLY SHIT! IT'S INVADER ZIM! AND GIR! AND TAK! AND GAZ! AND DIB! WHAT THE -------? THIS IS TO -----ING WEIRD MAN!

Gaz: Ok this is to weird, lets just go through that warp hole up there...oh no. oh no oh no oh no!

GIR: what's the matter?

Gaz: The warp hole is located in...LIMITED TOO!

ZIM: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! whats limited too?

Gaz: its a horrible place where they sell pink ruffely clothing and play hillary duff music 24/7!

ZIM: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I don't get it!

Gaz: if we go in there, there's a good chance we may not come out alive! lets go.

The group runs up the escelator, while people are shouting and pointing at them (alot of people like this show okay?) they run throuh Limited Too.

store clerk: HOT TOPIC SHOPPERS ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! SEIZE THEM!

A bunch of little girls wearing limited too clothing slowly approach the group. In their hands there are taizers!

Girls: in a zombie like voice destroy the hot topic shoppers

Gaz: YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!

TAK: picks up Dib and throws him at the girls, he is then taizerd and bitten several times HURRY RUN!

Clerk: THEIR GETTING AWAY!

A little girl latches on to ZIM's foot just as they enter the warp hole, and the girl is taken too. While in the warp hole, Zim begins to destroy the limited too shopper.

ZIM: punches little girl

Girl: taisers ZIM

ZIM: GIR! ASSIST ME!

GIR: eats the little girl's taiser

Girl: bites ZIM

ZIM: OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!

Gaz: kicks little girl in the shin

Dib: THATS IT! IM SICK OF BEING USED AS A SACRIFICE!

TAK: IM COMING ZIM! throws Dib at girl

Dib: NOOOOOUCH!

Girl: dissappears

ZIM: is now covered in bite marks and taiser burns That was close!

Zim watches in amazement as the waves in the warp hole repairs his damaged cells. So the bite marks and taiser burns quickly fade away.

TAK: now what?

The kids are spit out in the next dimmension, and they find themselves in the middle of a great war! (Lord of The Rings: Return on the King)

Dib looks up just in time to see a large metal ax being hurled through the air at him.

Dib: OH NO! BLAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! dies instantly

ZIM: HAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH MY LEG! MY LEG! is shot in the leg with an arrow

GIR: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MY ARM IS GONE!

An elephant is now approaching the group, when suddenly, in a quick flash, Legolas appears and moves them.

Gaz: WE'RE IN LORD OF THE RINGS! THIS IS TO COOL!

Legolas: drops them on the ground Are you halflings okay?

ZIM: GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY LEG!

TAK: besides ZIM's leg and GIR's missing arm, I think we're okay!

Legolas: That's good. You four look awfully strange. Where are you from?

TAK: from really far away!

Legolas: I see. Do you need any assistance?

Gaz: well, we're looking for a warp hole, have you seen any around here?

Legolas: this warp? Does it look like a magical portal or rift or something?

Gaz: Yeah, have you seen one?

Legolas: points east to a large rift THERE!

Gaz: great. can you help us get there?

Legolas: sure! just stick close!

Everyone makes their way to the warp and jumps in, including Legolas. Dib reappears again.

Dib: THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! IM SICK OF DYING!

TAK: SHUT UP! ATLEAST WE DIDNT SACRIFICE YOU AGAIN!

Dib: hey you're right!

ZIM: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY LEG IS BETTER AGAIN! VICTORY!

Legolas: What's going to happen now?

Gaz: we're going to another dimmension!

they all get spit out again!

The scenery is very dark. Obviously its night, and they find themselves in a Victorian-age town, on a stone bridge. (Corpse Bride)

ZIM: Wow, this place is really freaky.

Gaz: I don't know, I kinda like it!

TAK: yeah, pleasent atmosphere

Dib: This looks like something outa one of my magazines!

Legolas: huh? My elf eyes see movement in the woods.

ZIM: the next warp is probably there! Lets go!

everyone makes thier way into the woods. They don't walk long when they see something running towards them!

Dib: What is that?

Gaz: If we are where I think we are, then that's probably Victor.

TAK: Victor huh? you think he knows where the warp is?

Gaz: probably, everyone else knew where their area's warp holes were.

ZIM: lets get him! hes coming this way!

Victor: runs and looks back, running right into a tree GAAAHHHH! turns around and looks at the kids AHHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

Gaz: relax, we're just kids from another dimmension.

Victor: ANOTHER WHAT? LOOK, IM SORRY TO BE SO RUDE, BUT IM IN A HURRY! I CAME HERE IN THE WOODS TO PRACTICE MY WEDDING VOWS, AND I FINALLY GOT THEM RIGHT TOO, BUT THERE'S BEEN A GRIM MISSUNDERSTANDING!

Dib: a what?

Victor: I WAS JUST RETURNING HOME TO MY FIANCE...AND... I HAVE TO GO!

Gaz: WAIT! LOOK OUT FOR THE TREE!

Victor: runs into the same tree as before OH! is knocked onto the ground

The kids see another being approaching.

Emily (corpse bride): Victor darling, where are you?

Victor: NOOOOOOO!

Dib: Who is that?

Emily: I'm his wife!

Dib: WOAH!

Victor: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Emily: Now really dear, stop messing around, we have to go.

Victor: NO! THIS ISNT RIGHT!

TAK: WOAH! WAIT A MINUTE! YOU CANT TAKE VICTOR AWAY! WE NEED HIM TO FIND THE WARP HOLE!

Emily: I dont know what your talking about, c'mon Victor, lets go! grabs Victor by his left arm

TAK: OH NO YOU DONT! grabs Victor by his right arm

Victor: oh! great!

Emily: Let go of him! gives Victor's arm a tug

TAK: NO! YOU! pulls on Victor's arm too

Emily: LET GO! pulls harder on Victor's arm

TAK: NO! pulls harder

Victor: OOOOWWWWW! OOOOOWWWW! OOOOOWWW! YOUR HURTING ME!

Emily: LET GO NOW! HE'S MINE! pulls extremely hard

TAK: NO HE'S OURS! WE FOUND HIM FIRST! pulls as hard as she can

Victor: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP! YOUR BREAKING MY WRISTS! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

GIR: I KNOW WHAT TO DO! pulls out a frying-pan, jumps up, and then smacks Victor across the back of the head with it WWWWWHHHHHHHOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I DID IT! I WIN!

TAK and Emily immediatly let go of Victor.

Victor: sways a little from side to side oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh...collapses onto the ground

ZIM: GIR! WHAT THE F---- IS WRONG WITH YOU!

GIR: I HIT EM WITH A FRYING PAN!

ZIM: NO GIR! THATS BAD!

GIR: It is?

ZIM: YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS IT IS! WHAT THE F------ ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?

GIR: I KNOW! I KNOW! HIT EM AGAIN! begins to lift frying pan again

Everyone: NOOOOOOOO!

GIR: No?

ZIM: NOOOOOOOOOO! takes frying pan from GIR

GIR: eyes start to water

Emily: stares in disbeleif of what she just saw

TAK: sees that Emily has let go of Victor, and grabs Victor by the foot GUYS! RUN!

Everyone starts to run for the bridge, but Legolas stays behind to help TAK drag Victor. As they run along, they try their best to keep Victor's head from hitting logs and rocks.

Legolas: DONT STOP RUNNING!

TAK: I SAY WE RUN PAST THE BRIDGE AND THROUGH TOWN!

Legolas: I AGREE!

They all continue to run and enter town, which is now dark except for a few lit lanterns. They run past several houses, but stop in the middle of the street to catch their breaths. Little do they know that in the house across the street from where they are standing, Victor's fiance is looking out the window.

Victoria (fiance): what is that? Is that, Victor?

ZIM: at least theres no one around to see this.

Gaz: yeah, that would really suck!

TAK: I wouldn't say that just yet! points to house THERES SOMEONE IN THE WINDOW!

Dib: OH SHIT! HELL NO!

Gaz: CRAP! SHE PROBABLY THINKS VICTOR IS DEAD! SHE THINKS WE KILLED HIM!

Dib: BUT WE DIDNT! GIR DID! points to GIR who is talking to ZIM and starting to cry

GIR: to ZIM you didnt have to yell at me...sniffles, then starts to cry

ZIM: GIR I didnt mean it okay! Just, don't start crying, I already have a headache!

Gaz: GIR! YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?

GIR: I have no ideuh.

TAK: Chill out he's not dead! He's unconsious. GIR, how hard did you hit him with that thing?

GIR: AS HARD AS MY LITTLE ARMS COULD SWING! WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Legolas: isnt that the warp hole over there?

ZIM: Huh? Where?

Legolas: THERE! points

ZIM: YEAH THATS IT! LETS GO!

TAK: But what do we do with him? Hes out cold!

Gaz: Whatever just drag him with!

So, on they go litterally dragging Victor behind them into the warp hole, or almost to it I should say, when Dib has a thought!

Dib: I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING! I DIDNT DIE THIS TIME!

Suddenly out of nowhere, a loose horse tramples Dib!

Dib: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone enters the warp hole.

ZIM: pokes Victor is he awake yet?

Gaz: No, but he should be in about...

Victor: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE AM I?

GIR: YOUR IN A SPINNY THING THATS GONNA GO TO A DIFFRENT DIMMENSION!

Victor: WHAT?

Gaz: Just dont ask. Im Gaz, this is Legolas, thats GIR, this is my stupid brother Diz, thats ZIM, and his girlfriend TAK.

ZIM: WHAT?

TAK: YEAH REALLY! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

Gaz: GOD! I WAS KIDDING! SHUT THE F----- UP!

TAK: yeah thats what I thought

the warp hole is open now and it spits them out somewhere else. There are tons of screaming fans everywhere and it looks like a fight is breaking out. (Green Day: Bullet In A Bible concert)

ZIM: Where are we now?

Gaz: OH MY GOD! WERE IN THE GREEN DAY BULLET IN A BIBLE DVD! HOLY CRAP!

Billy Joe Armstrong: ALRIGHT! THIS SONG IS CALLED AMERICAN IDIOT!

crowd: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Billy Joe Armstrong: starts to sing DONT WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT! ONE NATION CONTROLLED BY THE MEDIA!

crowd: YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gaz: OH NO! WERE STUCK IN THE MASH PIT!

Legolas and Victor: THE WHAT?

Gaz: MASH PIT!

ZIM: IS that BAD?

Gaz: YES! ITS VERY BAD! PREPARE TO BE HIT LIKE YOUVE NEVER BEEN HIT BEFORE!

The fight moves to where the group is standing. Victor is kicked in the shin, Legolas gets punched in the gut, ZIM gets bitten on the leg, and you get the point.

TAK: I SEE THE WARP! ITS ON STAGE!

Gaz: ALRIGHT! MAKE A RUN FOR IT!

Billy Joe Armstrong: continues to sing WELCOME TO A NEW KINDA TENSION! ALL ACROSS THE ALIEN NATION, WHERE EVERYTHING ISNT MENT TO BE OKAY! TELEVISION DREAMS OF TOMORROW!

The group makes its way to the stage, but Dib is pulled back and trampled and beat to death!

Billy Joe Armstrong: MABEY IM THE IDIOT IN AMERICA! he sees eveyone crawl onstage What the F----? the rest of the band stops playing

ZIM: OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY!

They jump through the warp, taking all the members of Green Day with them. When they enter the next location, they are back where they started, in front of ZIM's base, but they have everyone from the movies with them. (kinda whacked huh? well this whole story is so get used to it.) As they enter, Martha Stewart is there, and alot of the town is on fire!

ZIM: YOU! HORRIBLY ALTERED MARTHA STEWART THING! I AM SUPPOSED TO DESTROY THIS PLANET! NOT YOU!

TAK: YEAH! QUIT IT!

GIR: I KNOW WHAT TO DO! I KNOW WHAT TO DO! takes out frying pan again

Martha Stewart: shoots at group with laser gun

Billy Joe: THATS NOT COOL!

Mike Dirk: YEAH!

Tre Cool: I SAY WE KICK HER ASS!

Green Day attacks, smashing her with their guitars, basses, and drumsticks. Legolas shoots arrows at her, Victor tries not to get shot, TAK and ZIM are shooting back, Dib is dead already, and where the ------ are Gaz and GIR? the smoke clears, and Martha Stewart is not dead! But Lo! Standing behind her is GIR with his trusty frying pan!

GIR: WOOOOOOOOOO! jumps up and smacks her in the back of the head with frying pan

Martha Stewart: ohhhhhhhhhhhh... sways

Gaz: walks up from nowhere and kicks her in the shin Take that B-----!

Everyone celebrates and Martha Stewart is thrown back into her own dimmension! YAY! And what became of everyone else you may ask. Well with Dib being dead, ZIM and TAK took over the world, GIR and MIMI helped, and ZIM decided to let everyone from the other dimmensions live free because they helped. So in conclusion...

THE END! YEAH THATS THE END! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTT!


End file.
